The Return
by Anya James
Summary: This story features Rocketshipping and Neoshipping, plus some of my own characters added into a mix of supernatural and fantasy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own Kayla, Anya, Brent, Justin, Vikki, and Steve.

THE RETURN

Chapter 1: The Missions

"I don't need a babysitter Cassidy. I'm 14 and don't need someone elses protection. I can take care of myself." Kayla protested at her sister Cassidy who had just assigned her a "babysitter" to watch her.

"It's not a babysitter. Anya is just"

"Yeah Anya's coming over!"

"Yes. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she watching you so you don't follow Butch and I on our VERY dangerous mission." Cassidy finished, crossing her arms over her chest and took in a deep breath. Butch (who was standing next to her) put his arm around her waist.

"I don't think that I really need someone to watch me Cass." Kayla announced.

"Oh yes you do. You tried to follow us before because the boss hasn't given you a mission yet and you're not permitted to leave unless he says so." Cassidy informed her, again. Kayla sat down in a huff on the couch and pouted. "Anya will be here in 15 minutes with Brent, Jessie, and James." Kayla rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. Cassidy gave Butch a quick kiss and followed Kayla.

"Look, I want you to get some field experience but the boss won't have it. The missions we go on are very dangerous and aren't for new trainees." Cassidy explained while gathering some of her things from the bathroom.

"Cassidy I'm not a trainee anymore. I'm a certified Team Rocket Agent now." Kayla stood up defensively from the side of the tub.

"I know but you can't leave unless the boss gives you a mission. I don't know why he's keeping you cooped up here but he must have a good reason. Okay?" Kayla nodded and helped Cassidy and Butch with their packing.

15 minutes later Jessie, James, Anya, Brent, and Justin came in.

"Hmm, I wish my sister would help us when we have to go on a mission." Jessie said while watching Kayla walk around the room with a sorts of things in her hands.

"Well, we are twins. If we were a 3 years apart like Cassidy and Kayla I probably would help you." Anya replied, dropping her suitcase on a bed.

"Oh hey guys." Kayla said while shoving more clothes into a suitcase and zippering it up.

"Hi." Cassidy and Butch said in unison walking out to the room.

"You guys about ready for the mission." James asked, putting his arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Yeah. Their ready to go." Kayla mumbled under her breath. "Hey Justin. I didn't know you were coming too. What's up?"

"Not much. I came just incase the boss decides to give us a mission." Justin sighed and sat next to his partner, Kayla.

"Maybe one day the boss will give us one." Kayla spoke while patting his back.

"See ya in 2 weeks." Butch said as Cassidy hugged Kayla.

"Try to stay out of trouble…uh…you know what I mean. Bye." Everyone waved goodbye and left in their van.

~~~~~~~

"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call!"   
"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call!"   
"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call!" 

"I'll get it. Hello?" Kayla said while turning on the video phone.

"I assume that Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, and James are on their way." The shadowy figure of Giovanni appeared on the screen.

"Yes sir. They left 15 minutes ago sir." Kayla said, a little shaky. Anya, Brent, and Justin came in.

"Good. They shall do a splendid job then. I a job for you 4. I would like you to go to the safari zone by the ocean and capture some rare Pokemon for my collection. Do you accept?" He said in his cold and distinguished voice. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"Good. It will take you to days to get their so you leave tonight." The screen clicked out.

"YAHH! OUR FIRST MISSION! YAHH! YAHH! YAHH!" Kayla screamed, dancing around the room with Justin.

"Well it looks like our experience will pay off after all Anya." Brent said, kissing her cheek. When Kayla and Justin stopped dancing around the room they started to pack their things and hit the road.

~~~~~~~

1 Day Later

"That mission was so simple." Jessie said while opening the door to the Team Rocket Safe-house where Anya, Kayla, Brent, and Justin were staying.

"Yeah, I know. Hello? Anyone home?" Cassidy said calling out to no one.

"Hmm, I wonder where they are?" Butch said walking around the cabin. James walked into the kitchen and found a note that Anya left.

"Hey guys, come here." James called out to the others. They came out and they read the note.

Hey guys. Guess what? The boss gave all of us a mission to the safari zone by the ocean to capture some Pokemon. Isn't that great? We gotta go so come over when you get back from your mission. Bye.

With Love, honor, and other stuff,

Anya, Brent, Kayla, Justin

"Hmm. I guess they finally got a mission. It's good that they're with Anya and Brent though. They're experienced in field work." James said after reading the note. Everyone else agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Gone Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the names you don't know.

The Return

Chapter 2- Mission Gone Wrong?

~~~~~~~

"Zapdos! Use your Thunder attack! Now!" Anya flew down on her Zapdos, commanding it to knock out the Dragonair which they were to capture.

"ZAWWW!" Zapdos knocked it out instantly as it flew by.

"Pokeball, go!" Brent threw the ball and caught the Pokemon.

"Here comes something else!" Kayla informed the others as 2 lights approached them. The car stopped and 4 people got out.

"Hey guys. Got your note." Jessie said stepping into the light. Anya flew down and called Zapdos back.

"Hey. We caught a Dragonair. See." Kayla held up the ball containing the Pokemon.

"Correction. We caught it." Brent said informingly.

"Right. I knew that. So how was your mission?" Kayla said changing the subject.

"Too easy. All we had to do was capture some rare Pokemon so it wasn't too hard." Cassidy said sarcastically. Then the ground started to shake and a huge plane flew above them and landed in the field a little far from them.

"What…who is that?" Anya said while tightening her grip on Brent's arm. Jessie jumped into a fear-hug with James, Cassidy held Butch's hand and stood a little behind him, and Kayla and Justin just gazed at the awesome plane in front of them.

"Anya, darling. So pleased to see you again. Remember my fiancé Vikki? No, probably you don't remember me. Well, here's something that will jog your memory." The shadowed figure stepped into the light to reveal his face. Anya stepped forward and walked up him and slapped his face. Everyone braced themselves.

"Steve. A long time ago I told I never wanted to see your repulsive face ever again. Why now? Why do come here to me?" Anya finished. He frowned at her and while he grabbed her by the arm.

"Anya, you fear me. Why? I only mean to give a great treasure. That's all I want." He smiled his evil, nauseating smile and she jerked away. She looked at him and then to the figure who approached them from the plane.

"Your boss never gave any of you a mission, we just needed Anya out here so we could begin the process." Vikki said while taking out a long crystal stick from the purse she was carrying. Brent ran up to them and took Anya away from them.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again!" Anya held onto him as he screamed at Steve. Jessie hid behind James for protection while they walked up to them. Cassidy held onto Butch while she whispered something to Kayla and Justin. Kayla nodded and she and Justin sneaked over to the van. She told Butch and he told Jessie and James. The light's light up on the van and Cassidy shouted, "NOW!" at the top of her lungs. The van sped by as everyone but Anya got in.

"ANYA! COME ON!" Brent shouted as extended his hand to her as they drove past again. Anya shot her right hand out and Zapdos shot out of her Pokeball ring. She hopped onto its back and flew off.

"GO, AEODACTYL!" Steve called out his Pokemon and flew after Anya on its back. He flew up next to her with the crystal in hand and recited an ancient saying:

"On the night of the Blue Moon, a young girl with gain a power of great magnitude. A man will come forth so prove that she shall harness these powers. When the moon rises that night the girl will then be known as Mara Star. The powers will be forced to her and she will forever be it."

The stick was sent over to Anya and her eyes grew in pain as she glowed in the night. Zapdos was returned and she flew to the ground. A Dragonair flew to her a caught her before she hit the ground. Jessie then placed her on the ground and recalled the Pokemon. Brent came and picked her up and they took her to the nearest hospital.

A look into the future of this story:

They opened the door to see the plane had taken flight and was miles in the air. Jessie fainted and Cassidy caught her before she fell from the plane. 2 masked men approached them with guns in their hands.

"Jessie? What happened to her?" James said while running over to them. He and Butch took their 

mask off and James held Jessie in his arms.

"She fainted when she looked out the door to "the ground"." Cassidy said while standing up and kissing Butch. He shut the door and held her in arms. In the meantime Jessie woke up and kissed James passionately.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said as James helped her stand. He hugged her tightly when a door suddenly burst open.

"You thought you could escape me? You were wrong!"


End file.
